Love The Way You Lie
by Fjam
Summary: Yugi finds himself drawn to the new girl at school, Demi. She seems like an ordinary girl but Yugi knows shes hiding something... Can he find out her secret and maybe fall in love along the way? Yugi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So umm... hi? I'm Fjam. This is my first YGO Fanfiction so the characters might be a bit OOC (Whatever the Flint that means...) especially Yugi. So read. Now.**

**A/N - **

**Haha my friend it'sdestiny is writing the authors notes so the might be a bit weird. Sorry It might be a bit different to what you wrote I forgot to copy and paste it haha... **

**Tea, Demi and Yugi - *Sleeping***

**Tea and Demi – *Wake up***

**Yugi – *Snores* **

**Tea - *Giggles***

**Demi – *Gives death glare***

**Tea – What?**

**Demi – You know what you have to do...**

**Tea – Oh...**

**Demi – DISCLAIM!**

**Tea – Fjam does not own YGO!**

**Demi – Damn right she doesn't.**

Chapter one – Who is she?

Yugi Mutou sat in class vaguely aware of the teacher explaining how to do trigonometry. He was shuffling his deck absentmindedly as he thought about his friends.

"Yugi?" Mr. Ferro asked.

"Yes sir?"

"The answer?"

"Oh umm... I don't know. Sorry I wasn't paying attention," Yugi blushed. The class erupted in laughter.

"I know you weren't, that's why I picked you," He explained. Yugi looked around noticing the whole class was staring at him. All except the new girl who only started class yesterday. She has been home schooled since she was six so she wasn't sure how school worked yet.

"Sorry I'll pay more attention now," He promised.

"Good, I'll be holding your word on that Yugi Mutou."

The bell rang for the end of the day. Yugi glanced at the new girl who quickly packed up her books and left the room. She had reddish brown hair and she was fairly short but not as short as Yugi. _Who is she?_ Yugi thought.

"Hey sweetie," He glanced up to see his girlfriend, Tea Gardner standing at his desk. They had been going out for over a month now.

"Hey Tea," Yugi mumbled. He slid out of his chair and put his books in his bag. Tea grabbed Yugi's hand as they walked out the class room. Yugi felt Mr. Ferro's eyes boring into the back of his head but it was after school hours. He couldn't get into trouble now.

"So, what are you doing later?" Tea asked.

"I have to work," Yugi lied. He didn't really like Tea as a girlfriend but he couldn't hurt her. They walked out of the school grounds, heading towards home. Yugi and Tea lived about two blocks away from each other so they walked together.

"Oh," She pouted.

"Maybe tomorrow," Yugi ran his fingers threw his blond bangs and stared at his house that was at the end of the street. He could sense that Tea wasn't happy with the fact that he would have to leave her soon. They walked in silence until they reached his house.

"Well bye," Tea murmured.

"See you later," Yugi let go of her hand and walked to his front door. He watched Tea walk away through the window beside the door and hoped she wouldn't find out he was just staying at home all afternoon. When Tea was out of sight he walked into the kitchen and found his Grandpa drinking coffee at the table.

"I closed the game shop early today, there wasn't many costumers," He explained.

Yugi nodded as he got a great idea, "Hey Grandpa, can I go to the pool?"

"Why?"

"Well it's kinda hot today... And I haven't been in a while."

"Sure, but be back by five," His Grandpa agreed.

"Okay!" Yugi shouted excitedly. He ran to his room and gathered his stuff. He had to make sure that he wasn't home, just in case Tea came around asking for him. He walked out the door and shouted "Bye!" He checked his watch. It was half past three so he would have about an hour and a half of relaxing.

Just as Yugi got to the pool and payed to go inside he spotted the new girl relaxing on a chair, listening to her Ipod and drawing. She took no notice of Yugi walking past her to get to the change rooms. Yugi felt a strange sense of excitement as he knew he would have to walk past her again soon. He quickly got dressed and put his sunscreen on. _Why am I so excited? She's just another girl._

He wondered. He left the change rooms and looked around. The only free chair was, ironically, next to the new girl.

He walked over to it and sat down. "Hi! I'm Yugi Mutou!" He smiled politely.

She looked up and gave him a disgusted look, "I know who you are, I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were, what's your name?" Yugi asked.

The new girl snorted and said, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked."

"If you must know, it's Demi," Her Magenta eyes met Yugi's. He grasped his chest as his heartbeat quickened. "Are you having a heart attack or something?" She joked.

"Ahh no, I'm fine." He moved his hand away from his body and rested it on the arm of the chair.

"Whatever," Demi went back to her drawing. Yugi laid back and thought about jumping into the water. It would feel really nice on his newly flustered skin. He glanced at Demi's sketch pad. She was drawing a picture of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi's eyes widened. _How does she know about the Millennium Puzzle? _He hadn't worn it all week, well that he could remember.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yugi asked.

"I don't care."

"What are you drawing?"

"It's a pyramid..."

"But why does it have an eye on it?"

"It's called a Millennium Puzzle."

"What's a Mellium Puzzle?" He asked, playing stupid.

"It's Millennium, idiot, anyway what's it to you?"

"Just curious," Yugi lied.

"Whatever anyway I got to go, later."

"Bye," He smiled at the thought of seeing her later.

**A/N – Thanks for reading this :D Please review so I know if you guys like this Fanfiction so far. Ahh that's basically it... Yeah I'm gonna go I have no idea what the Flint I'm talking about so bye... Oh and the next chapter will be longer... Promise!**


	2. Chapter 2 What did you do know?

Chapter 2 – What did you do this time?

**A/N - **

**Yugi: Hey Tea, what's up?  
Tea: *Ignores Yugi*  
Yugi: Um, Tea?  
Tea: *Continues ignoring him*  
Yugi: TEA! I have something to tell you!  
Tea: *Turns around after wiping her tears away* What?  
Yugi: *speaks innocently yet adorable* Fjam doesn't own any of YGO..  
Tea: *hugs and walks away***

(Set two days after the laster chapter)

Yugi had already started walking to school, trying to avoid Tea. He decided to leave the Millennium Puzzle at home again, he wanted to find out how Demi knew about it before he wore it again.

"Yuge!" Yugi heard his name being called. He turned around to find his best friend, Joey Wheeler running towards him.

"Hey Joey!" Yugi waved.

"I need to tell you something," Joey said as he stopped in front of Yugi. His blond hair was drenched with sweat and his face was bright red.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Tea thinks your cheating on her."

Yugi's eyes widened as he said "huh?"

"I know, crazy hey," Joey started walking in the direction of school. Yugi followed close behind. "So why would she think that?"

"I have no idea..."

"She said something about seein' you at the pool with some chick. I'm not sure. I couldn't understand her she was crying too much."

"Oh, that."

"So you are cheatin' on her?"

"What? No way! I was at the pool and the new girl was there so I said hi." Yugi explained.

"Oh, okay. Tea was probably just over reacting."

"Probably," Yugi Sighed.

"So, what you doin' this afternoon?"

"I told Tea I might hang out with her."

"Kay, cool. Hey Yuge, why aren't you wearing that puzzle thing?"

"Oh, I just forgot I guess," Yugi lied.

"You look weird without it. I'm so used to seein' you with it." Joey kicked a few small rocks that were on the road.

"Yeah," Yugi and Joey reached the school at about eight-fifteen. Not many students were there. Yugi saw his friend Tristan stuffing his face at a table nearby.

"Hi Tristan," Yugi said approaching the table.

"Mmnn mm,"Tristan mumbled, his voice was muffled by the sandwich he just put in his mouth. Yugi translated it to, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, is Tea here?"

"Is now," He said after swallowing. Yugi glanced at the front gate of the school. Tea walked in, talking to one of her friends. She looked at Yugi and gave him an evil look.

"Ignore him," her friend said grabbing Tea's arm and pulling her away.

"Whoa, Tea's not happy," Tristan stated.

"I know," Yugi's dark, purple eyes stared at the ground.

"What did you do this time?"

"I said hi to another girl."

"Yeah can get really jealous sometimes," Tristan said. He climbed put of his seat and dug threw his bag.

"What are you looking for?" Yugi asked curiously.

"More food, I'm starving."

"Didn't you just eat like three sandwiches?"

"Yep."

"Ah, okay."

"Where's Joey?"

"I'm not sure, why?" Yugi asked, looking around.

"Just wondering, oh there he is," Tristan pointed. Joey was talking to a girl named Rachel, who was a year younger then him.

"Looks like he's having luck with this one," Yugi laughed. Rachel was giggling and blushing at something at something Joey had said. She smiled and asked him something which he replied by nodding and screaming "Heck yes!"

"Wonder what she asked him," Tristan said pulling an apple from his bag.

"I don't know, do you think I should go talk to Tea?"

"Nah let her cool off first she's pretty mad."

"Hey guys, guess what!" Joey shouted excitedly.

"What?" Tristan and Yugi asked at the same time.

"I have a date with that really cute girl I was just talking to."

"Do you know her name?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, of course I do," Joey replied smiling, proud of himself.

"What is it then?" Tristan smirked.

"Um... Sarah?"

"Nope, it's Rachel."

"Oh." Yugi and Tristan burst into a fit of laughter. "Not cool guys," Joey frowned.

"Come on Joey that was pretty funny," Tristan said and laughed again.

"It was not! She didn't tell me so I didn't know."

"Well... You could have asked..." Yugi giggled.

"So... When is the date?" Tristan asked.

"Sunday, so I'm free tonight if you guys want to hang out."

"Well since Tea is ignoring me, I guess I'm free too."

"I don't have a girlfriend so I'm always free," Tristan grinned.

"Oh yeah! Boys night in!" Joey joked.

"So whose place?"Yugi asked.

"Yours," Joey and Tristan replied at the same time.

"Sure," Yugi nodded as the bell rang. The three boys filed into class. Yugi looked at Demi who was putting the finishing touches on her Millennium Puzzle picture.

"Be quiet!"Mr. Ferro ordered as he walked into the room. Yugi sat down next to Joey as he prepared for a long day at school.

**A/N – Hey :) umm sorry for the long wait -_- It was hard to find the time and the to-be-bothered-to-ness. **

**Reviews are welcome! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – What happened?**

**A/N - **

**Yugi: Haha, I'm gonna beat you guys -rapidly pushing buttons on video game remote-  
Tristan & Joey: Wanna bet? -also pushing buttons-  
Yugi: -scrunches face up-  
Fjam: -walks into the room they are playing in- Listen, disclaim or I'll shoot  
3 Boys: Okay, Okay...  
Fjam: Hurry up or I'll steal your video game console and games.  
3 boys: -very swiftly say- Fjam doesn't own any of YGO!  
Fjam: -disappears-  
Yugi: Phew, that was close  
Tristan: Tell me about it..We nearly lost the game.  
Joey: -rapidly pressing buttons while they talk and wins-  
Yugi & Tristan: Awww, dang!  
Joey: -smiles-**

"Saturday mornings are the best!" Tristan exclaimed flopping down on the couch.

"I second that," Yugi laughed and sat down next to him.

"So... what do you want to do?" Joey asked.

"Hm, what about we go to the pool?" Tristan suggested.

"Haha! Totally!" Joey got up from his place in the chair next to the lounge and got his swimming bag.

"Cool, I'll just go ring Gramps," Yugi said and walked out the room, grinning. He dialed his Grandpa's number and it rang three times before he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Yugi," Yugi twirled the phone cable with his fingers.

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong, I was just wondering if Joey, Tristan and I could go to the pool for a while..."

"Again?"

"Ah, yeah..."

"Sure but remember to put sunscreen on!" He said and laughed.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Yugi smiled and hung up. He made his way back to his friends who were already gotten changed and were waiting for him.

"Hurry up, Yuge!" Joey shouted. Yugi went into his room, slipped on some yellow board shorts, put his deck in his pocket and put on his thongs. (Or flip flops for all you Americans) He walked out and noticed his friends had already gone outside.

"'Bout time," Tristan said and started walking down the street, followed by Joey. Yugi ran after them , putting sunscreen on at the same time.

"Sorry," Yugi apologized. They walked quickly to the pool with Yugi struggling to keep up. It took about two minutes to get there before they paid. Joey made some remark about the girl who was serving them before running in the direction of the pool.

"Bomb dive!" He shouted and jumped in, splashing Tristan and Yugi.

"Bomb dives are so lame," Tristan rolled his eyes, "Front flip!"

"Idiots," Yugi mumbled under his breath and then laughed. He glanced around the area and saw a familiar figure sitting at a table. He couldn't quite tell who it was from a distance.

"Yeah!" Joey grinned as he resurfaced, Tristan soon followed and gave Joey a hi-five. Yugi was still staring at the person who was now approaching his friends.

"No jumping in the pool!" It screamed. Yugi's eyes widened as he realized who it was. Demi.

"Sorry," Joey and Tristan blushed. Yugi chuckled. Demi walked over to the small shack that sold food and drink, got herself an ice cream and lemonade and walked over to Yugi.

"Well if it isn't Yugi Motou."

"Hi Demi."

"Are you stalking me? Why are you here?" She asked.

"I came here because it's hot," Yugi smiled sarcastically. "Why are YOU here?"

"I work here actually."

"You don't really seem to be working," He commented.

"Lifesaver," She explained.

"Ah," Yugi nodded and looked at what Demi was wearing. A bright purple one-piece swimming suit that contrasted with her skin nicely.

"So, I was here first, get lost."

"No thanks, I'd much rather stay," He grinned and jumped in the pool to tick her off. When he resurfaced he couldn't help but sneak a peak at her expression. She looked angry but not because her jumped in, because he completely drenched her.

"I'm going to kill you!" She screamed. Yugi got out out of the pool and flicked water at her face.

"Oh really?"

"Yep," Demi ran over to Yugi and tried to push his small body onto the pool.

"If I go in, your coming with me," Yugi grinned. He wondered where his sudden enthusiasm came from. Usually he would try and stop Joey and Tristan from doing this but now he was doing it himself.

"Fine then," Demi grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him into the pool with her. He jumped at the sudden touch of her hand but it was soon shaken off by the cold water. Yugi felt the water pressuring on his body as he got deeper. He tried to swim back to the surface but it was as if someone was pushing him back down. He was running out of breath and bubbles floated to the surface. Yugi's sight went black and the last thing he felt was the hard concrete of the bottom of the pool...

**A/N - **

Sorry for the long wait... [insert lame excuse here]. This chapter was originally like 3X longer but I felt like I needed to end it there. :). Until next time.

-FJ


End file.
